A Christmas wish
by Fushimi Saruhiko
Summary: El día de navidad no tenía por qué importarle era una costumbre de Occidente que en Tokio solo lo veía como algo comercial, no debería llamarle la atención. Pero resultaba que tal fecha se celebraba en invierno y muchas de las estanterías de los lugares donde el conseguía sus objetos de la suerte tenia esas cosas.. Midorima Shntarou/Kuroko Tetsuya


A Christmas wish

Kuroko No Basket © Fujumaki Tadatoshi

El día de navidad no tenía por qué importarle era una costumbre de Occidente que en Tokio solo lo veía como algo comercial, no debería llamarle la atención. Pero resultaba que tal fecha se celebraba en invierno y muchas de las estanterías de los lugares donde el conseguía sus objetos de la suerte tenia esas cosas, O ha Asa había predicho que su artículo de la suerte sería algo perteneciente a Acuario. Resultando ser algo imposible de conseguir ya que el único Acuario que conocía era Kuroko Tetsuya, con el cual en sus tiempos de secundaria nunca llego a llevarse bien. Tenían un gusto en común por la literatura pero de ahí no pasaba.

Suspiro cansado, su día no había sido el mejor ya que el articulo afortunado no lo tenía consigo tenia uno que llegaría a considerarse un libro que Kuroko le regalo en estas fechas exactamente por motivo de la navidad, esa Navidad en Teiko. Una estúpida idea de Kise y Momoi que Kuroko apoyo que aunque no lo aceptara fuera uno de sus mejores recuerdos de adolescencia. Cuando todos eran unidos y no unos bastardos arrogantes como Kuroko los llamo en su último año, donde sin darse cuenta cada uno de ellos lo habían lastimado.

Sabía que Kuroko, era demasiado sentimental, se esforzaba por que cada uno de ellos fuera unidos un equipo, pero la terrible muerte del entrenador, la doble personalidad de Akashi, el egocentrismo de Aomine, la soberbia de él, el narcicismo de Kise y el poco interés de Murasakibara, había destruido la confianza que Kuroko tanto se empeñó en formar, era tarde para arrepentirse. Era su último año en Teiko y Kuroko desapareció los últimos meses de la secundaria y había renunciado al club de básquet. Nadie supo de el hasta que Akashi comento levemente que en la ceremonia de termino de ciclo escolar se había reunido en el club para hacer la promesa de irse a escuelas diferentes para enfrentarse en algún Inter Colegial y ahí demostrar quien era el mas fuerte.

En su primer año de preparatoria todos volvieron a reencontrarse mostrando nuevamente que Kuroko podía volver a trabajar en equipo, estando en una escuela que según su opinión, no aprovechaba todo su potencial. Y en cierto modo cada uno de ellos se sentía desplazado del corazón de Kuroko, más porque ese lugar lo ocupaba todo Seirin y la nueva luz de este, un bruto de nombre Kagami Taiga, pero demostrando que cada uno de ellos todavía ocupaban un lugar en su corazón. Y nuevamente suspiro frustrado, ¿Por qué recordaba todo esto? Y sin darse cuenta choco con algo, genial su suerte no podía ser peor tiro a una persona cuando se disponía a disculpase noto que no había nadie, se extrañó probablemente fue el quien choco contra algún bote.

-Deberías tener más cuidado MIdorima-kun, podría lastimar a alguien- comento cierta voz monótonamente conocida.

-¿Kuroko desde cuando estas ahí? –pregunto levemente sorprendido. Nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a la poca presencia del jugador fantasma de Seirin.

-Siempre e estado aquí, vine al centro comercial a comprar algo para nuestra entrenadora, para el intercambio de regalos del club de Basquetbol y mientras me dirigía a la salida, Midorima-kun choco contra mi. –comento con cierta alegría el pequeño jugador.

Y no era difícil, para alguien como Midorima Shintarou, que después de 3 años de convivencia con Kuroko, darse cuenta de la felicidad impregnada en su tono de voz monótono. Y no pudo sentir envidia, celos quizá, de todos aquellos pertenecientes a ese club por tener preferencia el corazón de Tetsuya. Y soltó un suspiro no podía ser eso o si.

-Midorima-kun, no tienes tu artículo de la suerte hoy, digo por que estas por mucho muy distraído llevo preguntándote, varias veces si te encuentras bien. Y no me respondes.- Comento con cierta curiosidad el más bajo de ambos

-el articulo de hoy es algo difícil de conseguir Kuroko- respondió rápidamente no quería que el supiera cual era el articulo de la suerte.

-oh- una perfecta oh se formo en los labios rosados de Tetsuya –Por eso Midorima-kun tiene mala suerte hoy.

-No es necesario, recordarlo Kuroko. –cierto sarcasmo broto en su tono de voz. Viendo como el pequeño jugador se avergonzaba

-lo siento, pero ya se que tal si yo acompaño a Midorima-kun a conseguir ese articulo, al menos si no lo encuentra, yo podría cuidar de que no lastime a alguna persona o se lastime el mismo- expreso con determinación.

-No es…..- pero las palabras quedaron en su garganta cuando una mano pequeña, suave y cálida tomo la suya amoldándose perfectamente a su mano.

-Vamos Midorima-kun, yo conozco algunos lugares donde podemos buscar artículos afortunados, -comentaba mientras tomaba la mano del mayor, una mano fría por el clima de esas fechas.

Y si comenzó una búsqueda, de más tonta por que no había articulo cual. Pero sorpresivamente su suerte mejoro. Quizá por la compañía de aquella pequeña persona. Y así se fue la tarde, Kuroko se frustro por que no encontraban el articulo pronto tenia que volver a casa no quería preocupar a su abuela.

Parados frente la última tienda, ahí se encontraban ambos jóvenes aun tomados de la mano, para encontrar el artículo de la fortuna del más alto, pero igual que en las anteriores nada, Kuroko volvió a suspirar y tomo la palabra, ya era tarde debía volver a casa.

-Lo siento Midorima-kun, no pudimos encontrar tu amuleto de la suerte, pero al menos el día ya esta a punto de terminar –esbozo una suave sonrisa. –es tiempo de que me valla, la abuela vino de visita y no quiero preocuparle. -Termino comentando y soltando suavemente su mano

-Agradezco la intensión, Kuroko, no era como si me importara el artículo de hoy en particular, pero te lo agradezco. -Sonrió como cuando estaba en sus buenos tiempos de Teiko. –Gracias por intentarlo.- comento subiéndose las gafas para intentar cubrir el sonrojo de sus mejillas

-ten cuidado de regreso a casa Midorima-kun, puedes lastimarte- comento antes de darse la vuelta e ir al lado contrario del mas alto. –Por cierto – se regreso y nuevamente quedo frente almas alto- deberías traer unos guantes contigo Midorima-kun la temperatura es algo baja puedes enfermar, ten – extendió un par de guantes color azul cielo- quizá note tapen completo pero cubrirán tus dedos- sonrió mientras dejaba sus guantes en la palma del mayor y desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

Y por primera vez en ese día Midorima Shintarou, sonrió de manera abierta, agradeciendo la predicción de O ha Asa, por permitir tener algo de tiempo de calidad con el pequeño jugador fantasma.

Ok nuevamente e cagado el final, por que, se me fue como acomodarlo, de hecho quería meter al final un muérdago y un pequeño beso, pero no a Saruhiko se le va la imaginación en momentos importantes. Este One-shot era para las épocas decembrinas bueno para navidad en específico, pero bueno cosas familiares y se publica un día después.

Quizá algún día me pueda dar la inspiración para poder publicar un Midokuro decente. Ya que yo amo los Midokuro, lastima que existan tan pocos.

Metepec México a 26 de Diciembre del 2013 1:06 am

Fushimi Saruhiko-


End file.
